final_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Eldarin
This is the High Elvish language. For the language of the Grey Elves, see Edhellen. Eldarin is the language of the Eldar. Phonetics Phonology 23 consonant phonemes 16 vowel phonemes Phonotactics Initials m, n, ngw, p, t, ty, c, qu, f, v, s, hy, h, hr, r, hl, l, hw, w, y, ny, ps, x, ly i, u, e, o, a, iu, ui, eu, oi, ai, au Nuclear i, í, u, ú e, é, o, ó, a, á, iu, ui, eu, oi, ai, au Long vowels can stand alone. They can be initial in compounds, from standalone long vowel words, i.e. #V́# + #CV#. Long vowels can also occur initially when length phonologically shifts to the first syllable. Medials Segments m, mm, n, nn, ng, p, pp, t, tt, ty, c, cc, qu, f, v, s, ss, h, r, rr, l, ll, w, y Sequences mn, mp, mb, my, nt, nd, ny, nc, nqu, nw, ps, ts, tw, pt, x, st, sty, sc, squ, sw, hty, ht, rm, rn, rp, rt, rd, rty, rc, rqu, rv, rs, rhw, rw, ry, lm, lp, lt, ld, lty, lc, lqu, lf, lv, lhy, lw, ly i, í, u, ú e, é, o, ó, a, á, iu, ui, eu, oi, ai, au Finals n, nt, t, s, r, l i, u, e, o, a, iu, ui, eu, oi, ai, au í, ú é, ó, á Long vowels rare. Usually in function words (e.g. locatives/prepositions, proforms) and compounds. Syllabification * V, VV, VC, VCV, VCVC, VCCV, VCCVC, VCCVCC, ... * CV, CVC, CVCC, CVCV, CVCCV, CVCVC, CVCCVC, CVCCVCC, ... Explicit * Vn * ViCm * CiVf * ViCmVm * ... Phonosemantics All adjectives–adverbs end in ''-a'', ''-e'', ''-o'', ''-n''. The ''-n'' adjectives almost always become ''-nd'' in the plural. Orthography Segments Sequences Morphosyntax Noun Declensions Body part words ending in a consonant always take the ''-t paradigm. Some ''-a ''and ''-o words take the ''-t'' paradigm (with vowel replacement, not approximation and other vowel sequence resolutions). At times the partitive functions as the indefinite, while at other times it specifies 'more than one but not all'. Nouns ending in ⟨ië⟩ take the ''-a paradigm. (All other ''-ie nouns follow the ''-e'' paradigms.) A very small class of ''-e nouns takes the ''-a paradigm, ex: mallë, rotsë, tyávë, tyellë. Compound noun semantics is prepositive (see below). See also: two letter words and alternating stems Pronouns ... Verbs Optional Evidentiality Adjectives Free modifiers: adjective–adverb–noun Prepositive more often, but also postpositive. Agree in number, but not case. All plural endings are ''-i'', except for ''-a adjectives which use -ë. The ending ''-ëa has the plural ''-ië''. All dual endings are ''-t''. All partative endings are ''-li''. Comparison ... Locatives preposition–adverb Determiners ... Word Order SVO Semantics Compound nouns are prepositive, that is, the first word modifies the meaning of the second. For example: * Fire flower = a flower that has a quality of fire * Flower fire = a fire that has a quality of a flower Affixes Vocabulary Dialectology Variation Stylistic varation between continents. Monolitholectal when it comes to regionalism: in the couse of immortal lives, words are shared and diffuse across all regions. Registers * Hundaquesta ('low language') * Tarquesta ('high language'): Tarquesta Odenno and Tarquesta Elladoro * Parmaquesta ('book language') Hundaquesta Noun declensions for ''-o and ''-u nouns are regularized. Parmaquesta Plural ending ''-i is long: ''-í. Partative ending ''-li'' is long: ''-lí''. Dialects Parassin Or Parassindori Eldarin. The Elvish of the black elves of Parassindor (Mburime). ⟨hy⟩ ʃ, ⟨ty⟩ tʃ, ⟨dy⟩ dʒ, ⟨ndy⟩ ndʒ (medial), ⟨ny⟩ nj Initial w'', ''d, ng. Clusters ndy, lb. Initial Eldarin /f/ always ɸ. Phones /z/ and /r/ have not merged. Lómëarin ⟨k⟩ k, ⟨cu⟩ kʷ geminate final consonants ai as coda of open syllables /eo/ diphthong, more free vowel combinations # /kʷ / > /k/, vowel harmony and assimilation # /kʷ / > /kɥ/ // /kɥ̊/, no singular or plural marker # /kʷ / > /ʍ/, loss of all voiced plosives # /kʷ / > /w/, /e/ > /i/, final /e/ > /a/, plural -n (< *-m) # /kʷ / > /k/, consonant cluster simplification (often assimilation incl. gemination as resolution), /ie/ > /ai/ # consonant cluster assimilation ## /kʷ / > /k͡p/ > /p/ before short vowels, /kʷ / retained before long vowels / diphthongs ## /kʷ / > /k͡p/ > /p/ Diachrony Eldarin ngw > nw ⟨dy⟩ ɟ > ∅ ⟨ndy⟩ ⁿɟ > ∅ ⟨ny⟩ ɲ > nj PE *''sm'' > hm > m̥ > m'' PE *''sn > hn > n̥ > n'' '''Parassin' ⟨py⟩ pç > pʃ Proto-Eldarin ⟨mb⟩ ᵐb ⟨nd⟩ ⁿd ⟨ndy⟩ ᶮɟ ⟨ng⟩ ᵑɡCategory:Elvish Category:Eldarin Category:Languages